200 Word Shots
by Kaiyouu
Summary: Exactly what the title says, 200-worded or so ficlets. Rated for language and possibly odd scenarios.
1. Playful Love Birds

The Playful Lovebirds

Miroku smiled saccharinely with an evil glint in his violet eyes. Sango backed away a bit. Miroku smiled wider as he used all his weight to trap her. But the weight of his body was too much for her to handle and she fell down on the ground from the momentum. He supported his own weight with his arms and knees, effectively trapping her underneath him.

"You didn't think you can get away from me, did you?" He said darkly with mirth evident in his voice. His smug grin showed that he was indeed jubilant over his victory.

She made a small pout. "You cheated, using your heavy weight to keep me down."

"Me, heavy? You've got to be kidding me." He raised a dark eyebrow.

"You're becoming too fat." She sneaked a hand down to pat his stomach. Of course she couldn't feel much fat on his abdomen, but well defined abs underneath.

"Do you want to check to see if I'm getting fat?" The question was clearly filled with innuendo as his eyes seem to twinkle mischievously.

"Maybe when I'm not so tired-" He cut her off with a mind-blowing kiss that left her responding just as eagerly.


	2. Anticipation to Pain

**Anticipation to Pain**

They walked in silence. He stole a glance at her profile. Her face was pale and her dark hair shined underneath the moonlight.

"Inuyasha…"

"Hm?" He stuck his hand in his pocket and grasped for the mini box.

"I-I have something to tell you." He waited as he grew in anticipation and anxiety. He felt his heart pound deeply and all of a sudden there was nothing but her. He held the small object tighter as his palms turned sweaty.

He saw her move her lips. And those words came out…

"_I don't love you_…"

He felt his world clashing down all from those simple four words. His grip on the box that contained her ring turned to a death grip.

She didn't dare look at him, scared that she would go in his arms and take back those words.

He fell to his knees; his expression was hidden.

She walked away.

_I'm sorry…Inuyasha. But…it's for the best. I want you to live a happy life with another. I would just bring you down._

"Kikyo!" She stopped and felt pained at his raspy voice.

"…why?"

_Because I'm going to die._

"It didn't work out."

Then, she broke into a run.


	3. His Work Space

**His Work Space**

She knocked on the wooden door three times.

Silence.

She knocked again, her temper starting to flare.

Again, silence.

_To hell with etiquette._

She strolled in. The room was large. But then again, this room belonged to the owner of this successful company.

She snorted. This room was a resemblance to a crossover between a museum and library. Precious artifacts are put into a case. His bookshelf was huge. It contained books of all sizes, some thick as hell. She walked closer to notice that they're arranged in some kind of special order, maybe by topic.

She swept a finger on the shelf. No dust. She wasn't surprised. He sure is one neat freak.

To top it all with that, his mahogany desk seemed to hold the most power. It stood in the center of his room and papers were stacked neatly to the side. The comfy chair had caught her attention. But before she could try it out, a deep voice was heard.

"Kagura." She froze.

"It's rude to barge in somebody's room. I thought you were taught better than that."

"You kept me _waiting_."

A small trace of humor could be seen on his usual stoic face.

"Indeed."


	4. Guilt Trip

**Guilt Trip**

He looked at her crestfallen face. Her usual optimistic features were marred by her ever changing mood. He frowned. She was hurt.

Why was he unhappy about her being hurt?

She was the one who is upset, not him. So why the hell is he feeling her pain too?

He wanted the pain to go away. It bothered him greatly.

Kagome snapped out of her reverie when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and starting rubbing her arm in an attempt to console her.

She gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

"Keh, I'm trying to stop making you feel sad, so I don't have to be dragged down with you." For some reason, he felt like he just said something he wasn't supposed to, and would've been better off if the thought had been kept inside his head. _Damn. _

She frowned. So he only did it because it caused him guilt.

She lightly removed his arm, and sighed. His expression was filled with bemusement.

"I'm alright now Inuyasha. Really, I am. So don't feel guilty."

He was feeling guilty?

"So that was what it was…." Unbeknownst to him, Kagome was glaring a hole into the side of his head.


	5. Late Night Call

**Late Night Call**

A shrill ringing has awoken his senses. A mumble of a few choice words, then a creak on the mattress was heard. He harshly picked up the phone then dropped it right back down on its receiver. With that done, he dug deep into his covers once again to get some blissful thing called sleep.

_Ring. _

_Ring. _

He grumbled, and reached for the phone. He felt groggy from the lack of sleep and was in no mood for a chit chat.

"Whoever this is, I have one thing to say to you: Fuck you!" He dived to his bed.

_Ring. _

_Ring. _

"Fucking hobos…" He picked up the annoying object and put it to his ear.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Oh my, I must've gotten the wrong number…" At the sound of the elderly voice, his mind seemed to click.

"Grams?"

"…Inuyasha? Is that you?"

"…Grams, it's the middle of the morning…"

"Morning? But dear, it is the late afternoon over here. You surely haven't hit your head or something?

"Grams, where are you right now?"

"Nevada…….Oh, different time zone…sorry dear. But you had no right to go foul mouthing those words to me!"

_…I'm in deep shit now…_


	6. Silent Crying

_I cry…without a single tear._

**Silent Crying**

She was convinced that he still harbored deep feelings for her. But they were not as strong as they were in his younger years.

Even though she knew that she had not been replaced, she was pushed to a very far, little corner that was difficult to dig out. The knowledge of her lover moving forward was heart-wrenching and overwhelming. Time moves on too.

The gleaming moonlight made her form seem iridescent and flawless. But she was not. She was just human. She had been foolish. Opening her most vital organ, even for a little bit, has caused her so much pain that she does not think she can take anymore.

She gazed at the blue water, reflecting a woman. Unseen tears were streaming down her porcelain face. She put a delicate hand up to her cheek. There were no tear drops to wipe away. If then, how come she felt as if her insides were breaking apart, slowly; piece by piece?

She cannot help her feelings. She cannot choose the emotion she wants to feel. It just happens. Feelings were not painless.

It was hard to let go of something. Especially if that something is the one you love.


	7. Running Thoughts

**Running Thoughts**

He ran. He ran and ran.

It was something he was very good at, though not the flee-from-danger type of running, mind you. He'd face a good challenge anytime, anywhere. Bring it on.

But, boy was he fast. Sometimes, he wondered what he was running for. The woman of his dreams is and forever will be unreachable, as she already married the guy of her dreams. Heh, lucky mutt. In the past he was running to destroy his sworn enemy, to protect his pack, and finally have his woman. Now that the Naraku bastard is dead, his pack was safe, and his woman wasn't quite his woman anymore.

What's there to run for now? This vague question has been popping up repeatedly in his mind. There was the situation concerning the recent food shortage, and the colder temperatures. But most of all, flashes of a certain short-tempered, bold, loyal, beautiful red-head, kept interfering with his daily thought processes. It was irritating and soothing at the same time.

"Kouga! Can you slow down?!" Hmm, those two didn't let him think straight either.

"Kouga…really, why are you in a rush? Ayame-sama doesn't expect us until a few more days…" Ginta panted out.

"Do you miss her or something?" Hakkaku blurted out.

The proud leader frowned with a contemplative expression on his face. This is what he was running for? His frown slowly turned into a small grin. Heck, it might be worth running after all.


End file.
